jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuta Daisuke
|zodiac = |jpname = 菊田大介 |image = Kikuta Daisuke.jpg |caption = |birthplace = |active = 2002 - Present |occupation = Composer, Arranger |label = |agency = |twitter = |group = Elements Garden }} Kikuta Daisuke is a composer, arranger, and a founding member of Elements Garden. Profile *'Name': Kikuta Daisuke (菊田大介) *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aoi Shouta - SHOT A LOVE! (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Shouta - TRUE HEARTS (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Junpaku Sanctuary (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kmi ga Kureta Ano Hi (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Last Arden (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Contact (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Shijin no Tabi (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Futari no Reflection (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - sleeping terror (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - too late? not late... (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - mezzo forte (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Melty tale storage (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Echo of Melty tale storage strings ver. (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Ame Agari no Hana yo Sake (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Say you? (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Paradise Lost (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Yuuki no Kodou (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Voyager train (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Paradise Lost -at next nest- (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - FUTURE STAR (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Tomorrow's chance (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - animand〜agitato (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kakusei Filament (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Final Moratorium (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Love Medicine* (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Flame (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - reedom Dreamer (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Defection (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - raison pour la saison (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Hitori ni Hitotsu no Eien (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - TERMINATED (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - HYPER NEW WORLD (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Dream Wonder Formation (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Metamorphosis Door (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kono Sekai no Mono de Kono Sekai no 者でない (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Yume no mirage (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Celestial Diva (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - ZONE//ALONE (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - SELF PRODUCER (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Secret Season 〜Sakurairo no Koibito〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kyoukai no Kanata (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - NO LINE (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Mukai Kaze ni Utare Nagara (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Pecan VACATION☆ (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Joyful Flower (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Aitakatta Sora (Composition) *Chihara Minori - Michishirube (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - ∞ (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - ENERGY MAKER (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Mugen SPIRAL (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kingyo (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Remained dream (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Little Wing (Composition) *Chihara Minori - Koe mo Naku Hajimaru Sekai (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Hopeful ”SOUL" (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Kotonoha (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Aiai Aishiteru yo♡ (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Shalalala (Composition, Arrangement) *ELISA - Rinrin to (Composition, Arrangement) *ELISA - Real Force (Composition, Arrangement) *ELISA - Shinitsu no Shou (Arrangement) *ELISA - ENDLESS ANTHOLOGY (Arrangement) *ELISA - Kikai Jikage no Cinderella (Arrangement) *ELISA - Wasurenai Kioku wa, Kimi no Monogatari (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - All I can do is singing for you (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Errand (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Kibou no Tobira 〜All I can do is singing for you〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Rasen, Arui wa Hijiri Naru Yokubou。 (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Soukyuu no Hikari (Composition, Arrangement) *Faylan - Sousei no Thanatos (Composition, Arrangement) *Gero - Arigatou (Composition, Arrangement) *HIMEKA - Secret Eden (Composition, Arrangement) *HIMEKA - La La La ~Sekai wo Hitotsu ni~ (Arrangement) *Hoshi Soichiro - Boukensha no Prelude (Composition, Arrangement) *Hoshi Soichiro - Identity Crisis <''progressive future modo''> (Arrangement) *Hoshi Soichiro - FutureDECIDER (Arrangement) *Imai Asami - Tsuioku no Itoguruma (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishida Yoko - Another Sky (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishihara Kaori - Sunny Ray Beam!! (Composition, Arrangement) *JAM Project - TRANSFORMERS EVO. (Arrangement) *JAM Project - RISING FORCE (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Salvage (Arrangement) *Katakiri Rekka - Arishi Sekai no Kimi X Kikai ga Chou no Tan (Composition, Arrangement) *Karen Girl's - FULL THROTTLE (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - winter fairy (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - sweet passion (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Love Jump (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - sympathizer (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Sora no Kotae (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Miracle Fly (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Meiyaka Denrou (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - STRAIGHT JET (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - BELIEVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Lia - Lorelai no Uta (Arrangement) *Maneki Kecak - Boku ga Boku wo (Composition) *Milky Holmes - Milky A GO GO (Composition, Arrangement) *Milky Holmes - Heart Goes on! (Composition, Arrangement) *Milky Holmes - Milky Rock n Roll (Composition) *Mia REGINA - DREAMER'S PAIN (Composition, Arrangement) *Minami - Patria (Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Saigo no Eden (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - chronicle of sky (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Juujika no Spread (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Silent Bible (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Koi no Yokushiroku -type EXCITER- (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Vitalization (Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - *iD (Composition, Arrangement) *Nitta Emi - ROCKET HEART (Composition, Arrangement) *Nitta Emi - Egao to Egao de Hajimaru yo! (Arrangement) *Ohashi Ayaka - Tooi Ongaku 〜Heartbeat〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Lunar Maria (Arrangement) *Pastel*Palettes - Yura・Yura Ring-Dong-Dance (Composition, Arrangement) *Pastel*Palettes - Wonderland Girl (Composition, Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Christmas no Uta (Composition) (Composition, Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Nijuu no Niji (Double Rainbow) (Composition, Arrangement) *Poppin'Party - Setsunai Sandglass (Arrangement) *RAISE A SUILEN - R・I・O・T (Arrangement) *RAISE A SUILEN - UNSTOPPABLE (Arrangement) *RAISE A SUILEN - A DECLARATION OF ××× (Arrangement) *RAISE A SUILEN - EXPOSE ‘Burn out!!!’ (Composition) *Rita - Appare! Ouka (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Tsurugi no Mai (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Toki wo Koete (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Jounetsu no partita (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Pink×Otome＝Koi (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Unmei no Revolution (Composition) *Sakakibara Yui - Happy Day♪ (Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Switch On♪ (Arrangement) *Sakakibara Yui - Netsujou STORY (Composition, Arrangement) *Sakuragawa Megu - BRAVE BLADE! (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Merry! Merry-Go-Round (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Taiyou no Koukyoukyoku (Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Shukufuku no Campanella (Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Tsunagaru☆Mirai (Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - MY HONEY SPRING (Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Takaramono (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Kimi=Heart♥ (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - OneDream (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimotsuki Haruka - Kiite wa Ikenai Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimotsuki Haruka - Saigo no Michishirube (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimotsuki Haruka - Kazahane (Arrangement) *sphere - GENESIS ARIA (Composition, Arrangement) *Tadokoro Azusa - Eiyuu Nante Inai (Composition, Arrangement) *Tomita Maho - Wing of Destiny (Vivace Trance Mix) (Arrangement) External Links *Twitter Category:Male Category:1982 Births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Elements Garden Member